Kamui Shirou
: I will not believe that everything is controlled by fate. No one could tell me what I should choose because my future is what I decided it to be. }} }|[[ }|[src]]]}} Kamui Shirou is a X/1999 character that crossover Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE as one of the twin vampires. Their character traits might be similar but Kamui is not to be confused with Kamui. Name See Also: Kamui's Name Kamui's name is spelled as 神威; which means Shin'i not as カムイ; which means Kamuy. While Kamui's last name is spelled as 司狼; which means Tsukasa Wolf not as 白; which means white. Kamui's name is not just any ordinary name given to other characters in the series. His name has its own purpose that fits not only his character but also his destiny. His given name 神威 is composed of two kanjis 神 which means kami for 'God' and 威 which means takeshi for 'Authority'. Kamui's name written as 神威 means 'the one who represents the authority of God being favored by God his will and power to protect the world'. While, his name also its opposite meaning which means 'the one who hunts the authority of God being favored by God his will and power to destroy the world'. Appearance See Also: Kamui's Appearance Kamui appears as a young teenager. He resembles his mother, those wavy dark brown hair and those eyes amber in color. Kamui is often tease because of his height. He stands tall with a height of 5"7. When he becomes angry, his eyes turned yellow in color. In most of his pictures made by CLAMP, his eyes are in color violet. But indeed his eyes are amber in color. In some CLAMP works, he resemble Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass; and Subaru Sumeragi from Tokyo Babylon. Personality See Also: Kamui's Personality Kamui is a kind and sweet child when he was young. But then after his return to Tokyo six years later, his personality turns upside down as his world slowly splits him apart. He returned as a powerful young esper, aware of his powers and treats everyone who meddled with him as an enemy. When Kotori approaches him upon his arrival, he stated that she shouldn't get involved with him and don't talk to him ever again. But then, his treatment to the Monou siblings is entirely and noticeable different than any others. After his decision as a Dragon of Heaven, he starts to think of all the events as his fault not only because he carries the burden to choose the fate of the world but because he was always there to lend a hand but he fails to do so. Character Background See Also: Magami Clan and Kamui's Family Kamui transfered to a public school in Tokyo at grade three in which he befriends the Monou siblings quickly. For the reason is that, no one wants to befriend him because he doesn't know his father. But still, Kamui managed to fight against the correspondance of reality and swear to himself that no matter what happens he will definitely protect the foundation of Fuuma and Kotori's happiness. He also swears to be Kotori's bride and promise to Fuuma that he will protect Kotori no matter what and never let her cry. After some years later, Saya Monou, Fuuma and Kotori's mother died under suspicious circumstances and Tooru, Kamui's mother explained it that Saya's death was for their sake. Kamui doesn't know what it means and so the two left for Okinawa. Kamui experience another adjustment without his precious friends to go on and meddle with other people. He earns friends when he seek revenge for the two that causes him to school suspension. He mostly skip classes because his mother doesn't see scolding him a worth. In there, Tooru died, being enveloped by flames as his shadow sacrifice (anime) and of the earth (manga). Through his mother's death, he fulfills his mother's dying wish. Penetrating him to return to Tokyo because his destiny awaits him there. Upon his arrival, he was challenged to a physic duel, a sign that others are aware of his power and of his return. He also meet Kotori and Fuuma and become involved with them. In Tokyo, the people that are involved for the end of the world gathers arround him. He meets Sorata Arisugawa and befriends him quickly. But then, another thing happened. The shinken that was supposedly belongs to him was stolen in the Togakushi Shrine and result the death of Kyougo Monou, Kotori and Fuuma's father. Kamui and Sorata meet Tokiko Magami, his aunt that tolds him that there is another sword that will be later on be born. But Kamui has no idea that the sword will be born out of his aunt. Slowly, he meets more people and Fuuma is undergoing personaliy change when he is confused of which future to choose. He ended up choosing to be a Dragon of Heaven to protect the world Kotori and Fuuma lives on. At his expense, Kotori becomes the first casualty and Fuuma awakens as his 'Twin Star' of the Dragons of Earth. He falls under a catatonic state upon Kotori's death and Subaru saves him from his sorrows. Right after, the Dragons of Heaven gathers and sealed the shinken in CLAMP Academy until the time that he will be needing it. Afterwards, many events happen and deaths of the ones precious to him continouly follows. With those events, he blames himself that he wanted to die ahead. When the barriers in Tokyo are finally over and Tokyo tower is the last one left, the Dragons of Heaven lost their power to create a kekkai and the will to protect others, Kamui made his final confrontation with Fuuma and realize his wish. He was killed by Fuuma in the end. But he won and was able to return Fuuma the way he is. His body dissolves into light and made a kekkai in shape of a perfect sphere, a kekkai that he never able to create at first. In the manga, there is no clarified ending to give as a conclusion. Relationships Kotori Monou See Also: Kamui Shirou and Kotori Monou Kotori Monou is Kamui's childhood sweetheart. Fuuma Monou See Also: Kamui Shirou and Fuuma Monou He is Kamui's eldest childhood friend and 'Twin Star' of the other side. Tooru Shirou See Also: Kamui Shirou and Tooru Shirou Kamui's mother. Tokiko Magami See Also: Kamui Shirou and Tokiko Magami Kamui's last relative and aunt. Dragons of Heaven See Also: Kamui Shirou and the Dragons of Heaven His comrades and teammates. Keiichi Segawa See Also: Kamui Shirou and Keiichi Segawa Kamui's best friend in CLAMP Academy that is not aware of the coming end. Powers See Also: Kamui's Powers *High Jump: Kamui can jump a fifty foot tree and higher. He can jump from a high building down to the ground without getting injured. *Telekinetic Power/ Proverbial; Siince birth, Kamui is given this power, to prove that he is truly the one to choose the future of the world. *Skilled Swordsman: Even without any experience with the use of sword, Kamui was able to wield a sword with a length of a meter and 23 centimeters. *Healing: Kamui could heal twice faster than any human and faster than an ordinary seal. Cross-over See Also: Kamui in TRC Kamui made a short appearance in Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE but he represents one of the major roles. Kamui has a different persona and different details unlike in X/1999. For more information, check the link for Kamui in TRC. Quotes Anime *Don't get involved with me. (Episode 1: A Reunion) *''(To Fuuma) I forgot all about it. And you should to, never do anything to anyone if you don't have to. That's our new promise from now on. (Episode 3: A Pledge) *(To Hinoto) ''Saving the world is not my concern. I don't have interest of becoming a Dragon of Heaven or Earth. The thing is that why you didn't hand the shinken at once. (Episode 5: A Destiny) *I only bring tragedy to those peole around me. (Episode 12: Alternative) *I don't need your pity. (Episode 16) Manga *I think only about myself. (Volume 1: Prelude) *I need to let it go, or else, I'll continue to do things that I'll regret later. (Volume 12) *We can't blame ourselves for the things we did not do. (Volume 12) Trivia *His father is unknown. *Kamui is the only Magami member not to be sacrificed to anyone. *Kamui is the only one involved with the end of the world given the chance to choose which side he will join to. *Sorata considered Kamui as 'kid' in the manga. *He represents the Tarot Cad, 'The Magician'.